He Had His Mother's Eyes
by latine
Summary: Snape always showed hate towards Harry. But why? Was it only because he was in Gryffindor, Slytherin's opposite house? Or was it because of something else? [ONESHOT]


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. Nothing is mine.**

--

He had his Mother's Eyes- Merle

He recognized the boy the moment he saw him—not because of his lighting-bolt scar or his messy, black hair. He recognized him because of those eyes—those fucking beautiful eyes.

Memories filled his head, and he couldn't help but let the images pass one by one: how her auburn hair used to sparkle in the sun, or how her twinkling eyes showed everything she was feeling; her skirt dancing along her legs every time she walked; her red, tiny freckles covering her pale face and or her love for everybody.

Of course, he could stay forever counting the good things she had until forever, but there was no use. They had been good friends for a period of time; in fact, she was the only true friend Severus ever had. He respected her and admired her. She had been prefect, then Head Girl—the top of the class. And she was the most loyal person he'd ever met. She never let a person down.

"Harry Potter."

His name interrupted his thoughts making every single person in the Great Hall turned to where the first-years stood. Some of them watched with amazement, others whispered with excitement, and even the Slytherin's couldn't hide interest. The little child that had caught his attention came out from the mass of young children and headed nervously, taking one step at a time towards the Sorting Hat. He carefully sat on the bench as Minerva placed the Hat on top of his head. Severus couldn't help but see the small, proud smile she gave. When the Hat was properly placed in the boy's head he began muttering something to the it, but the Potions teacher wasn't close enough to hear.

The Hat seemed to have difficulty deciding. After a long, tense time, it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Everybody stood up and clapped. Of course, who wouldn't have been happy to have Potter in his/hers house? The Boy Who Lived. It wasn't a rumor anymore. It was true, and he was at Hogwarts.

Those eyes were the same as his mother's. The same emerald green colour. He still remembered when they talked, studied together, or shared their opinion about James Potter and his friends. He remembered how she used to dislike the so-called 'Marauders' as much as he did—but in the end it had all been a lie.

He still couldn't forget. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought he had already overcome this. But as he saw the young image of James Potter, all he could feel was hatred—hate for Potter, for friends, for his son, for everything that had to do with him.

_He sat in a little corner in the library, reading his '_Advance in Potions' _book_ _and taking down quick notes for his assigned homework. He heard footsteps near him and turned around. Lily was carrying her heavy bag with some books in her right hand and a quill in her left hand. _

"_Mind if I sit with you?" she asked with a smile, while he nodded. She took a seat beside him. "What are you working on?" she asked while she placed a red lock of her hair behind her ear. . _

_Laughs and screams interrupted the usual silence that filled the library. They both lifted their heads to see what was happening. The four idiots walked in the library, paying no attention to the librarian's yells. They laughed as Sirius Black said something. While Potter laughed, he feigned surprise when he saw Lily. It was obvious that they were here just because of her._

"_Oi, Evans!" he yelled as he approached, "Y'know, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if you wa-"_

"_No," she clearly determined. _

"_C'mon Evans, why wouldn't you? I mean, I really want to go with the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts for once."_

_Right then, Snape understood everything. After Potter-the-bastard said this, he saw a small flush of pink on Lily's cheeks; he seemed to be the only one who noticed, though. _If she blushed, _he thought, _it could only have meant that she liked Potter_. He suddenly felt dirty and nauseated—but what he felt most was sadness._

"_You know I won't, Potter. Now get the hell out of my way or I'll hex you. I'm trying to study with Severus."_

"_No you're not, Evans." he snarled" I don't study with filthy mudbloods." _

_And he left, leaving five astonished people behind._

Since that day, he had avoided her. He couldn't stand her having feelings for **Potter **off al people, so the best thing to do was to stay far from her.

But it hurt. Oh, yes, how it hurt.

Of course she had tried to figure what the problem was, but after a few days without a single sound coming from his lips she finally gave up. Remember

On March 17, 1978, Lily had accepted a date with Potter on a Hogsmeade trip. After that trip, things got out of control—she started dating _him_. They shared little kisses in the middle of corridors, Potter always held her hand. Snape hated him more and more each day.

One year after, they got married.

Twelve after, they got a baby.

But he never stopped loving her, caring for her.

In that moment when he saw Harry James Potter, Severus Snape made one promise: because this boy made him remember his failure of a life, he was going to make his life a living hell.

----

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Then review! **

**Tell me if you like it and why or if you didn't and why too. **

**If you can or if you saw some mistake tell me please! **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Sharon**


End file.
